I watch my Cherry blossom sleep
by LifeLineGirl
Summary: Li watchs Sakura sleep one night.......R&R oneshote containts lotes of fluffyness S&S :D


_I watch you sleep_

_**I do not own the show Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does, this my firsted Ccs fanficion, go easy on me please thanks, I hope you have enjoyable time reading my Li Sakura Fanfic! Warning:Contents lots of fluffyness! lol Li and Sakura forever!**_

12:30pm Sakura's bedroom

_Moonlight fell on Sakura, as unexcepted vistor had been watching her softly sleep for 3 hours, in secret now, and hadn't had the slightested intendtion in moveing, She fell asleep on her desk, when he found her, as he came thourgh her window, to advoided her brother, who he hated greatly.When he approuched her, she wore a tried look on her face, of the frustration of homework, he smiled a small smile to himself, and wraped one arm around Sakura's shoulders, and lend her back slowely againsted her chair, and turned her chair toward him,Sakura's body was still every limp, and didn't even move, when he moved the chair, he put one arm under her neck, and put one other arm under her legs and scooped her up in his arms.And carried her to the end of her bed, and gently layed her down, while he undid her bed and then scooped her in his arms again, and layed her in her soft comfy bed, and draped the thick pink and yellow top trime blanket over her, and walk around to other side of her bed, and sat down next to her, and watch her sleep. He felt his eyes go slowly heavy, and tried to make himself stay awake, for if she found him sleeping nexted to her, she might be alittle freak out, exspecially when she didn't invite him over, let alone if Touya (Her brother) came in and checked on her, to see if everything was alright, and found him their, it might end up in a distaster.So he shook his head, to fight sleep everynow and then, _but wait why was he at her house anyway? _then he reambered what he was going, to tell Sakura, before he found her soundly asleep, which made him wait on the thought, an instead watched her sleep, untile she'd awake, then he'd tell her.But now it was going on 4:00pm and he had been their now 7 hours, Sakura stired in her sleep as her eyes were clenched tight, as well as her hand, Li turn to see Sakura facial expression, and lend closer to her face, with a wery look, then softly brushed back a strian of her brunette hair, that layed againsted her face. Sakura's hand rubed againsted her face as a sign of irrtation, then her green eyes slowly flickered open, Li was frozen stiff, for he didn't know what to do at this time, or in which way she'd reacted to this presences, in which this, he feared the mosted. Sakura starred at the startled Li, who every close to her face, which just the thought of it made her tintly blush. Li could not make out her expression, and hoped she'd go back to sleep, so he could take this ridiculous expression off his face.But she didn't, instead she starred at him with most keen expression, and the aire around them was geting alote tenser, finally she spoken up, to which it shoke Li out of his mind, on how relaxe she was by him, as if she wasn't bugged by it, or she even cared wheather he was their or not._

_"What, bring's you here?",asked Sakura drozly, as starred at Li for an answer, that would haunt him forever._

_Li took a big gulp, and realized what in the world did dragged himself out to her house for at 9:30pm tile 4:30pm, _just to tell her, he love's her? what gave him the idea that it would fly by so smoothly? she was 12, they were 12! you not supposed to be this in love with a person untile much older Li screamed in his head, and then she gives you hardest question to respond to! and the one your were suppose to end up answering so easly to, and seal it off with a kiss, to reassure your feeling for her.And now I should be kicking myself! Thought Li.

_"Li, what brings you here?",asked Sakura again searching his eyes for anwersing that he wasn't giving in to._

_"I, was...come over, to talk about the clow cards",Li lied every unconvincingly._

_Sakura nodded as though she agree to his lie as the truth, but being she known him for sometime, she really saw thourgh his lie, and she nodded to the truth in her mind._

_"Really?",asked Sakura putting Li on edge._

_"Yeah, why not?",said Li, softly as he shifled alittle._

_"No reason, I just was wondering how I moved from the desk to my bed, that's all, being's Kero was long since asleep when I started my homework",said Sakura sounding really innocente in questione Li._

_Li, cheek's turn a deep shade of scarlette, and didn't look up at Sakura._

_"Maybe, Yue?",suggested Li as he regained an cold voice._

_"Maybe not?",said Sakura, melting away Li's finale grasp on his cold extrerior._

_Li looked up at Sakura, suddenly, in disbelief._

_"How, can you be so positve?",asked Li, directly to Sakura._

_"How, can you, prove it wasn't Yo-ue",said Sakura as she caught Li's chin, and held it their in her hand, and beholded a steld glaze into his eyes._

_Li's eyes were so wided out of shock, that he felt she could see thourgh his faileing defences, Li imperatively took over his dumfoundness, and push Sakura hand away from his chin._

_"What's wrong?",asked Sakura suddenly after a few minutes, realizeding she might come off to strong._

_"Nothing, is something wrong with you?"asked Li as look at the clock that read 5:00pm._

_"I had a dream",mumbled Sakura softly._

_Li turn his head around from the clock, and looked at Sakura, as the room started geting lighter._

_"What, about?",he asked, sounding concerened._

_Sakura, smiled at Li, secertively for his not delayed reaction, on how she felt about her dream._

_"It was about you",said Sakura looking for Li's cherry red blush, he usually did,but it never came._

_"Yue?",asked Li makeing a rather disturb look to Sakura,_

_Sakura, felt her cheeks slowly go red, then forced it down before Li could see it._

_"No,",said Sakura as she scooted up from her blankets, and got on her knee's and drew nearer toward Li, and placed both of her hands on his shoulder's and said very calmly "You!", said Sakura as she was only a breath apart from Li, who regained his dumbfoundness._

_"Me?",asked Li pointing to himself, as he raised an eyebrow._

_"Yeah,",said Sakura sounding rather upset.As she took her hands back, and placed them back in her lap clenched together._

_"Oh, I thought you were talking about- Li was cut off, when notice something was off._

_"What did you dream about me?",asked Li as looked up at her again, confidents surged thourgh him, in hopes that she might of dreamed, he said he loved her, and not something horrible._

_"Was,..you...had to go, back to hong kong, and I was afriade that I wouldn't...",Sakura stumbled out, as her body slowly shaked, and her hair hung low in her face, which drove Li nuts._

_Li faced mellowed, but felt hopeless in not know what to do,_ should I hug her? would that be properite? what if Touya walks in and see Sakura crying, and it looks if I did something wrong!_ Li thought._

_"Please-Please don't, cry,",said Li, as his hand reach Sakura wet face, and very gingerly wiped away her tears, that cascaded down her cheeks._

_Sakura lend into Li's warms hands, as he cupped her cheek, as he wiped many more tears away, with his thumb,then Sakura grasped Li's warm hand, and held onto it._

_"Sorry, I don't know what's come over me",said Sakura as look at Li with a sincere look of apologize._

_"Don't, apologize, when did nothing wrong",said Li kindly._

_Sakura, tilled, head up at bite._

_"Sakura, I hated when you cry, it makes me feel helpless, I don't want, me or you, to feel helpless, okay?"asked Li as lift Sakura face up, and brush her brunette hair back againsted her wet face, and then enbraced her wholheartly._

_"Li, thank you",said Sakura, as she melt into Li's warm,structure arm's. _

_After what felt like forever, Li let go, and said to Sakura, weakly "You, won't, ever, lose, me",said Li as he smiled at her, as they were a breath apart again._

_"Hey, you still haven't answer my, question",said Sakura regain her confidents, and couldn't help but feel like Tomoyo (Her best friend)_

_"What, are you talking about?",asked Li sounding like he missed something in Sakura's discirption._

_"You, know, what really bring's you here?",asked Sakura and this time she ment it._

_"Umm...like, I said Clow cards",said Li with half smile._

_"You, know your not every good, at lieing",said Sakura as she crossed her arms._

_"Okay, you wanna know, the real reason a came here tonight,"he said softly._

_"Is to hold you, to make feel special, you brighten my day, when you smile, Sakura",said Li, as he looking back at her._

_Tears rimmed her eyes and she smiled, and slowly reached out, and grab his hand._

_"And, the real truth, is",said Li as notice how close he was to Sakura , as he found her drawing near, and his breath went sort, and his heart started to race a thousand beats minute._

_"Is?",asked Sakura giveing him clueless look, but so near him that, she swear she could hear his heartbeat, and feel the weakness inside him._

_They were about to kiss when..._

_"Good! Morning!",cried Kero as squezzed in between them, Sakura jerked, back in suprise and Li fell off the bed, with aloud thud, Sakura peer over, the bed, with a worried look._

_"Li, are you okay?",asked Sakura as turned her head and sent a sharp glared toward Kero._

_"Kero!",she exclaimed heatedly._

_"Well, if the brate wasn't, so skittish, then maybe, he wouldn't be clumsy too!",said Kero as he fell laughing to the floor, she glared at Kero few minutes more, then her eyes widen in shock._

_"Oh, my gosh!",exclaimed Sakura urgently, as looked at her clock._

_"What?",asked Li still on the floor rubing his back, from the fall._

_"It's presicely 7:00!",said Sakura looking defeated._

_"Well, if you two weren't glued so close together, and stopped haveing your starring contested then maybe, you would be on time",said Kero pompously to Sakura._

_Sakura just glared at Kero, and shoved him down again, with her hand, as her phone rang, and went up to answer it._

_"Hello?",answered Sakura werly._

_"Hi, it's me Eriol, sorry to call you at such a time",Said Eriol sounding apologenice._

_"Oh, hi! it's not a problem, really",said Sakura, in cheery tone._

_"Oh, good, I want to talk, to you about...",Eriol got cut off by noise in the back ground._

_"Your! on my hair! you little furball!",called a older girl's voice, that was closed to Tori's age, Sakura instinctively knew who it was when she heard the voice, it was Ruby moon, was Eriol's guardian, like, Yue's was Sakura's guardian._

_"You, guy's I'm on the Phone!",cried Eriol in a testy voice, that Sakura never heard him use before._

_"Sorry master, but, butterfly wing's here won't let me watch T.v.!",said suppie implieing to Ruby, Who, was like alote like Kero, and was Eriol's guardian beast also._

_Sakura, sweat drop, and mumbled unsurely to Eriol._

_"Maybe, this a bad time, after all?",asked Sakura, as she heard distance crashing and banging._

_Eriol cleared his thoart, and repiled with,a sharp tone._

_"No, it's quiet alright, I have everything, under controle",said Eriol, as if he was reassureing himself._

_Sakura's eyes darted back to her clock which read, 7:20, and bite her lip._

_"Eriol!",said Sakura urgently "I have,to go to school now, or else I'll be totally late, I'm sorry we couldn't finish are converstion, at all, but call me when I get home from school okay?",_

_"Certinely, well, I have to have word with Ruby, and Suppie anyways, about how rude it is, to interupt someone while their talking on the phone, or just talking periode",said Eriol, as he wish Sakura a good day, and hanged up._

_"Sakura, just manage a sweatdrop, and look at her phone for a minute then, turn to see, a excited looking Kero, and irrtated Li._

_"Oh, that was Eriol, who called, but he didn't get much out, because Ruby and Suppie were interupting him, so he had to go, and deal with them",said Sakura, was she took in Kero, and Li's faces. Kero onces enthusiastice, face, fell to a steetlyl frown. and Li's irrtated look, unfolded to a amused look._

_"Monster! breastfeast!",saided Tori from down stairs._

_Sakura's mouth gauged open, in strick stunnedness._

_"B-Be right there!",said Sakura, as she ran to her closet._

_"Brate, I think, it's time for you to leave",said Kero, in a mutuale voice. as she watched Sakura dash back and fourth acrossed her room, looking for her shcool outfite._

_Li nodded and walk toward the window, and spotted Sakura's outfite, and said to Sakura._

_"Here it is!",announced Li to her, as she stopped quickly in her tracks, and turn where Li was, and grabed her outfite with delight._

_"Thank, you!",cried Sakura, she gave Li, a big surprise belly hug._

_Li's arm's where up in the aire, in shock, as Sakura, nuzzled Li's stomuch like a teddy bear._

_Then she pulled away, with a soft look in her eyes, of profound happyness._

_"MONSTER!"cried Touya geting angery._

_"Come'ning!",she cried, as she slipped on her shirt over he Pj's and slipped it out on to the floor, then she sliped her schoole skirt on top of her pj bottoms, then pulled her bottoms down, from her skirt on to the floor too, and pulled on her socks._

_Li turned around, with bright cherry glow to his face._

_And then she the door slammed. Li turned around, and starred at the door, then hopped out of her, window._

_"What took you, so long, Monster!",replied Touya, gulping down his orange juice._

_Sakura, didn't replie and, snatched some food on her plate, and started eating quickley, as she could._

_"Monster, what took you so long!",he asked again. Sakura didn't replie again, but instead, aske him a question, with her mouth full._

_"funt fuim fis it?",she asked as she drank down her glass of orange juice._

_"Sorry, I don't understand little Monsters, with their mouths wided open",said Tori as he gently sneered at Sakura._

_"Please! tell me, aren't you late too?"she asked him desparately._

_"Nope, today's a day off",said Touya smugly._

_Sakura finished her lasted bite, and took off her plate, and put in the sink as quickely as she could, without breaking it, and looked at the mircowave clock, that read 8:00._

_"Ah, I got to go!",said Sakura, as she grabed her lunch box's and rush out the door, and slipped on her rollblad's, and was off._

_"And, as you'll see here- Mr.Terada was she was cutt off by, the shcool door opening, with a panting girl, as she slided it to a close. and slided down the door._

_"Ms.Kinomoto, so glad of you, to join, us, but perphaps on a earlier time?",he said exceptancely._

_"Losted, track, of, time,"panted Sakura as got up off the floor, and lend on the door, for stable._

_"You, can take, a seat now, nexted to ms.Daidouji Tomoyo",said Mr. Terada as he handed out papers._

_Sakura took a seat between Tomoyo and Li._

_"And I do belive, your homework, was due today?",he asked from afar._

_"Hoeeee",whined Sakura as she notice she left her backpack at home._

_"What's the matter?",he asked concerened._

_"I left, my backpack, at home!",cried Sakura, as a couple of laugh's filled the class room._

_"Slience, go back to your work",said Mr.Terada to the giggleing students._

_"What do you mean, you left it at home?"he asked raising and eye brow._

_"I g-guess I forgot it!",said Sakura as she slumped deeper into her seat._

_"Well, is anyone, home who can bring it?",aske Mr. Terada_

_Sakura, slienlitely nodded_

_"Who?",He asked sternly._

_"My older Brother, Touya",grunted Sakura._

_"Alright, come to front of the desk, Ms. Kinomoto, and you can dail your home number",said Mr.Terada as he walk back up to his desk, and Sakura gloomyly fellowed suite._

_"Here,",he said as handed Sakura the telephone._

_"Thanks,",murmured Sakura quitely, as she dail her home number, and put ear piece up to her ear, and listened to it ring._

_"Hello?",answered Touya._

_"Hi, is't your faveorite sister, calling",said Sakura meekly_

_"Oh, it's you, monster, I was excepting a call from Yukito",said Touya drly._

_"Listen, on accidedent, I left my backpack, and I was wondering if you could grab it up, stairs for me...",said Sakura trying not draw attention to herself._

_"What? you left your backpack! why can't you come and get it?",asked Touyai fuming._

_"Please! I need it!",whined Sakura despratedly to Touya._

_"Sorry, got to go, got another phone call, that's more important",said Touya smugly, as he hung up._

_"Ohhh,Touya!",seathed Sakura was slamed the phone down._

_"Umm...what did he said?",said Mr.Terada questioning Sakura._

_"He said NO, now I have go home and get it!",roar Sakura as stommped her way toward the door, and turn around and faced the class, who all had small eyes._

_"Sorry, didn't mean to have an outbursted",said Sakura as sweatdroped nervously._

_Just then the class room lights flickered, and Sakura eyes darted to the window, in which a drenchel down pour, started.Gasps filled the room, and nervous glance's, passed thourgh the students, who eyed the weather, unsurely._

_"It's alright, calm down, it's just a summer storm, it will pass",said Mr. Terada, who seemed unbrothered by it._

_He turn to Sakura, and said, cautionsly "If your planing, to go out, in that weather, I want somebody to go with you, understold?"said Mr.Terada who crossed his arm's and eye'd the students._

_"I'll, go Mister Terada,",said Li, as stold up from his seat._

_Sakura, taintly blushed, as he announced himself, to go with her, it had only been 5 and a half hours since their talk._

_"Right, okay then, hurry back",said Mr. Terada._

_"Okay, we will",they both said as they grabed and umbrella, and went the classroom door, and went outsided._

_When enter outside, the wind hade picked up immensely, and rain splatted hard againsted the ground._

_Sakura looked, up at dark gray sky, that was sunny this morning, and now storming, a flash of lightening reflected in her eyes, Li caught, this and gently touch Sakura shoulder for a mere, warning of it wasn't safe just standing there._

_Sakura turn her head toward Li, who haded a stern look on his face, and his patience was wearing, Sakura nodded, in return, and they both set out runing across the shcoole ground. _

_Puddle's of water 1 inches or so deep, filled Sakura, and Li's shoes, Sakura was about near the end of the Shcool ground, when a lightening bolte strick a puddle, Sakura was about to step in, Sakura screamed, in alarm and stumbled back._

_"Sakura!"yelled Li worried, Sakura eyes drew to a flash of lightening, come staright toward a puddle his was steping in._

_"Li, WATCH OUT!",Sakura screamed._

_Li turned his head, only to see it a few slipt second, away from hiting him._

_(Bizzzzzzzit!)_

_Li fell, on the ground, his foot still in the puddle._

_"LI! LI!",cried Sakura,as she stumble to him, and turned him over, to see black dirt marks across's his cheeks, and hands quite cut up._

_"What, do,I do!",said Sakura softly to herself, as tears started flooding into her eyes, knowing if she ran, to get help, she would probably in danger a other person, and if she move she might of get hit, and if she stayed in one place, she might get hit too._

_Sakura, slowly tried to lift Li but no use._

_"Alright, I'll have to do it, the magcial way",said Sakura, keep a close watch on the windows, hopeing no one lookeing out._

_"Key with the power of the stars! show me your true form! Under the contract, I, Sakura, command you! Release!", said Sakura as a stronger wind wiped around Sakura, and pink blue orb, floated in front of her face, as it turned into her star wand and grabed it and said."Float! card I commaned you to come to me! and to lift Li up, and fellow me to back, to the house",_

_Li slowly, elevated, on top of the pink air ballon._

_"Thank, you",sakura mumbled softly, to the float, as she sprinted acrossed, the rest of school grounds._

_Sakura finally, maded it, to her house, to see Touya's car not there. _He must of went, to Yukito, figures_ Thought Sakura displeased on how unhelp her borther can be sometimes, but their was a pluse sided to it all, in the fact Li can lay down, without her brother careing._

_Sakura walk insided, and told the float to fellow her up stair's, as she opened her door, where she found her packback, on her desk, with her, not finished homework._

_The float layed Li on Sakura's bed, and Sakura turn faceing the float card, and said onces again a powerfule voice."Return to the form you were ment to be in! Float Card!",yelled Sakura, as the same wind, wiped around her as she thursted her wand at the float Card, as it took shape of a card, it was being suck into it._

_Sakura place the float card back in the,Clow reed's box, which Kero protected._

_Sakura walk besided her bed sided, and lent down, and rested her head on her arms, as starred, at Li, wondering if he alive or not, or in pain._

_Li slowly, stired, and slowly flickered his eyes open, in wonder, to where he was._

_"Where, I'am?", he asked out loud, not expecting a respondes._

_Sakura, lifted her head up, from her arms, and looked at Li with amazement._

_"Your, at my house silly",said Sakura, as she gently, brushed away a bang of Li hair out of his face._

_Li turn his neck toward, innocent Sakura._

_"I'm alive? you saved me?",said Li, in shock._

_Sakura, took at second to, ajusted to Li, pharse, and then nodded her slicently._

_"What, happen exectedly?",he asked Sakura, with fearsome wonder._

_"When you, ran I saw a bolt of lightening comeing, toward you, and that's when I called out your name, but it too late, and you got hite-",Sakura sombered werly._

_"Hey, it's alright I'm fin now, see",said Li gingerly as cupped Sakura cheek._

_Sakura's emerald eyes, lite up, in shock of his warm lingering touch, that sent, butterflies, in her stomuch._

_"Right, do would you like some milk and honey?",asked Sakura, trying not deeping her blush._

_"Yes, I would, please",said Li politely._

_Sakura nodded briskly and head out of her room, to fix him some warm milk and honey._

_Li's had his eyes transfixed on Sakura's ceiling, a small smile creepted upon his face, she might not be the best cook in the world, but she my little mess up cook, and thats way it is, just to see her smile._

_Sakura's, light foot steps came clear from the outsided door, Li turned his head, toward the sound, and got out of Sakura's bed, and hobbled over, and open her door, their stold Sakura with a tray, of cookies, and a bowl of warm milk and honey exspecially maded for him._

_A small sly shy, smile, that he could help but give into, shown thourgh._

_"Li! your Up!",sheirked Sakura atstounded, that he could walk._

_"Yeah, I figure you needed, help opening the door, anyways",justered Li as looked down at his ankle, and foot._

_"Go, lay down, right this instant!",said Sakura frimely._

_"Yes, Ma'am",said Li amused as he saluted Sakura, and hobbled back over into Sakura's bed._

_"Now,",said Sakura in a motherly voice."Eat up, while it's hote",_

_"Mmm...just the way, I like it!",said Li as he took in the aroma of the milk and honey._

_"Are you feeling, any better?",asked Sakura sweetly._

_"Yes, I feel, much better, when I'm around you",said Li very sincerely as grasped Sakura hand._

_Sakura blush agian, and pertended not to notice Li strokeing her hand affectionely, that he did so well._

_"Sakura, look at me!",said Li in hush tone, as his hand moved to the sided of her face, and stroked it, then gently cupped her her chin, with his hand._

_Sakura starred at Li with wouder as to what came, over him in last 24 hours, at leasted._

_"I'm never, going leave, you..never going to break you, only mend you, untile you figure, what's the most important thing to yourself, is what you are to me, and willing to wait for, ever, and if you have a fear I will dispose of them, and you will be fearless, and if your sad, I will take you tears, of sorrow and they with be no more, then of happyness, And if you are in pain, I will take, every bite of pain, you have in your body, so you don't have to suffier.And if your lonely, I will take the lonlyness of the cold, and bring only warmth and prosparity, to you,and if you forget to smile, I will make you laugh.And If you forget to love I will love you forever, so you won't forgot that nobody Loves you the way I do",said Li with sincerely as lended down, and captured Sakura's cherry Lips, they were so sweet, it like kissing angel, and she defeintly was an angel in his eyes, and it yet so powerfule, and passiontate, just to see and hold her was like heaven but to kiss her, was like a soul to soul bondmentship, as they broke, apart a eleterice shock came from their lips._

_Sakura stold still, she couldn't remeber if she was breathing or not, _Wow that just didn't happen did it?_ thoughts Sakura, light headed as finally reached earth, from cloud 9._

_There no need, for words, Sakura already knew, she loved Li, and he loved her, and they would be soulmated forever._

_Li justed smiled and finshed his, milk and honey._

_AN:The End, yay! Sakura Loves Li :D thanks for R&R my Story thanks hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
